


Domestic Issues

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Personal Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis always gets what he wants. Artemis doesn't care about rules. If the rules will stop him getting what he wants... he'll just change the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [September 2006 Personal Challenge](http://kittyrainbow.livejournal.com/225878.html): prompt 02, _"fire"_.

A manor. A closed door. And behind it, raised voices.

"You mean to tell me that all this time - !"

"That is exactly what I mean."

"Artemis, it's not proper! Master and servant? Have you no sense of decorum? You can't carry on in this manner - I forbid it."

"No?" This voice - Artemis - sounds almost bored. "I see. I suppose I shall have to bend to your wishes."

Footsteps. The creak of the door. A soft thud as Artemis collides with the eavesdropper outside. A pause, then -

"Oh, good. I was about to summon you," Artemis says. "Your contract is terminated."


End file.
